


A Dinner Date

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2015 [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Proposals, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery likes to put together extravagant dates for herself and Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!! I obviously had to write my favorite Sansa pairing for the holiday that's smack-dab in the middle of the femslashiest month of the year

Margaery is a show-off, always has been and always will be. Margaery likes to call herself a romantic, but Sansa knows that half of it is showing off. The other half, of course, is that she just likes to go out of the way to make she and Sansa’s dates especially nice. Sometimes, Sansa pretends to be exasperated by her girlfriend’s extravagant antics, but she secretly appreciates them. This is probably another reason why Margaery continues to put the crazy dates together.

* * *

 

 

Sansa awakens on the morning of Valentine’s Day and pours herself a coffee. She sits down at her kitchen table and finds a card. The wording, surprisingly does not it with Margaery’s flowing cursive handwriting.

“I’m picking you up for dinner tonight at 6,

Wear something fancy.

-Margaery xoxox”

Sansa finds herself rolling her eyes as she takes a sip of her coffee. She’ll comply, of course, because she loves Margaery’s schemes almost as much as she loves Margaery herself. But sometimes she just wishes that she could actually know where they’re going before they get there.

* * *

 

 

Sansa slides on her dark blue dress just in time for Margaery to ring the doorbell. Margaery, likes usual, is in a green dress with her curly hair cascading to one side of her head. Sansa almost finds herself blushing. Margaery, as always, has gone all out. Sansa hasn’t even put on foundation. Sansa sets the feelings aside. Margaery supported her when she decided to stop doing makeup, and Sansa knows that she doesn’t mind. She changes the subject.

“Where are we going?” Sansa asks her.

“ _Starfall Spices,”_ Marg tells her with a small smile on her lips. Sansa almost facepalms .She should have expected that Margaery would pick her favorite restaurant. Sansa loves Dornish food almost as much as she loves visiting her family back in Wintertown. Sansa grabs Margaery’s hand, and gives her girlfriend an easy kiss on the lips.

“Happy Valentines day, Marg,” she says. Though she often enjoys their height difference, because she can give her girlfriend forehead kisses and the like, she also enjoys it when she wears her sky high heels and ends up nearly the same height as Sansa. Margaery seems strangely nervous, but she leads Sansa to her red corvette anyway.

* * *

 

 

They eat spicy Dornish food and Margaery goes through four glasses of water and two glasses of wine before she finally finishes her dish. Sansa laughs heartily, but not unkindly. She actually finds it sweet that her girlfriend puts herself through entire meals of Dornish food while she has such a low tolerance for any sort of spices.

“Alright,” Marg tells her, and she looks as though she’s sweating. It might be the spicy food.

“Sansa,” she says, and then she smiles, “I love you.” Sansa raises an eyebrow at her. She knows that Margaery loves her, the same way that Sansa loves her back. They make sure to let the other one know frequently. Sansa wonders where she’s taking this.

“And I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you,” she says, her voice cracking. She takes out her enormous purse, and opens it. Then, she takes out a light green cloak with a golden rose embroidered on it.

“Will you marry me, Sansa?” she asks, holding out the cloak for her to see.

“OF course, Marg,” she says, with a laughing tone. She can’t believe that this is what she’s been so nervous about all day. Of course Sansa was going to say yes. There’s no one else in the world that Sansa would ever prefer to wed. Sansa grabs her hands from across the table and looks into her warm brown eyes.

She says, “I love you,” and Margaery looks like she’s going to melt. Then Sansa awkwardly passes Margaery her gift over the table.

“I know that this isn’t a marriage proposal,” Sansa says softly, “But I did get you something too.” Sansa’s fiancée opens the bag and takes out the gigantic box of heart shaped chocolates and the DVD copy of _The Three Times Queen,_ the newest movie made about Margaery’s namesake. Sansa can feel herself blushing, but Margaery just smiles at her.

“You know me too well, fiancée of mine,” she says and then Sansa laughs. And Sansa knows that this is the best decision that she’s made.


End file.
